This application relates to a retention screen for use in an adsorption canister housing.
Adsorption systems are known and typically include a canister housing with opposed covers. Within the canister, adsorption media, such as pellets, is deposited. The pellets may also be referred to as beads. Screens are typically placed inwardly of each of the covers to retain the beads in an enclosed area.
A gas to be treated is passed over the beads and certain beneficial functions occur. As an example, in one application, the beads may remove carbon dioxide from air for use in an inhabited vehicle. At some point, the beads must be desorbed. Thus, a vacuum is applied.
The prior art retention screens have typically used standard woven screen materials. The forces applied, in particular, during the vacuum desorbing function, have raised challenges on the screen. It is often the case that beads may be forced through the screen material, which is undesirable.
In addition, the beads must periodically be replaced. During such maintenance, the screen material may be damaged. In addition, seals are typically provided around the edge of the screen to ensure the bulk of the gas flow does pass through the beads. In the prior art, the seals also raise challenges.